Wrong Impression
by CommanderJShepard
Summary: Jane Shepard and Jeff ' Joker' Moreau were on a budding edge of a relationship. The relationship takes a turn when Shepard finds out she's with child. The baby is adopted away and now at 16 she's looking for answers. Joker and Shepard were never the same after these events.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm back again with an updated version of my story with a new title. Enjoy!

She...  
She screams in silence  
A sullen riot penetrating through her mind  
Waiting for a sign  
To smash the silence with the brick of self-control

**Green Day - She**

* * *

Her

That's all Jane thought about at night when the world was quiet and the stars shone brightly. Lying in her bed,next to Kaidan, her mind was full. She'd be 16 years today. Jane mused for a minute,picturing what her daughter would look like at 16 years old?. Would she get a great big party with tons of friends? Maybe a vanilla cake with white and pink frosting? The thought comforted her.

The past was a mess. Hiding the pregnancy for 9 months and giving birth in secret. Jeff the baby's father, was so mad and upset about Jane's decision, they weren't even friends anymore. On the Normandy they had been professional but that had been the extent of their relationship.  
Jane missed Jeff terribly since he'd left to be an instructor for the Alliance Flight School. She was currently an ambassador for the intergalactic council, working to ensure peace Jane had worked too hard to see the galaxy in ruins again.

Jane rolled over and sighed. Another night with no sleep and she had a council session in the morning.


	2. Chapter 1: Crawling In The Dark

A/N : Sorry for the long pause between chapters. Life has been absolutely crazy!

**Chapter 1: **Crawling In The Dark

**Show me what it's for**  
**Make me understand it**  
**I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer**  
**Is there something more than what i've been handed?**  
**I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer**

* * *

Diane Allers was in her office at the Intergalactic News Channel 6 looking for something to get some attention. The station didn't really have the best reputation and it was low in the ratings. Diane wanted to prove that their station could be one of the best. Thats why she sat in her office looking up Commander Jane Shepard's personal file, anything that could be huge news.  
' What's this?" Diane gasped. She grinned like the Chesire Cat.

' Oh this is perfect.' Diane purred and ordered a crew and tickets to earth.

Rebecca Taylor was at home with the news on, watching while she folded towels. It was a quiet Monday afternoon. She kept tabs on the time, waiting to go and pick up Lark from school. Lark had an appointment after school to get her braces adjusted. Lark had grown another few inches and the braces were starting to be too short.

' This is Diane Allers from channel 6 news standing outside of John Hughes High School where the biological child of Commander Jane Shepard attends 10th Grade.'

Rebecca's head shot up face and she gasped.

' School is just about to get out and we're going to get our first exclusive interview with the child of Commander Jane Shepard. My sources tell me she's 16 year old Lark Taylor .'

Rebecca ran to the phone and dialed Robert's work phone number .

' Honey, we have a problem, our biggest fear is happening.' Rebecca sobbed.

Lark grabbed her crutches and limped out to her locker. People were staring at her, more than usual and it creeped Lark out. Lark put on her messenger bag and started out to meet her Mom. Lark had another stupid appointment regarding her leg braces. As she stepped outside, there was a whole swarm of TV cameras and newspaper photographers. There was a sea of flashs from the cameras.

Lark turned to one of the kids who was hanging on the staircase.' Who are the looking for?"

The kid looked at her ' You'

Lark blinked in surprise.

" Me?" She gasped in surprise, ' Why?"

Lark started to crutch down the stairs and was rushed by the mob of reporters.

" Did you know your biological Mom was Commander Jane Shepard?" One reporter yelled.  
" I'm not adopted' Lark fought back trying to get through the crowd. She was frantically looking for her mother's car.

' How does it feel to be the biological daughter of Commander Jane Shepard?" another reporter asked her.

' I'm not adopted!" Lark yelled, she was starting to get really mad. The mob of reporters wouldn't move out of her way. Lark was panicked to because she could not miss a doctors appointment.

The crowd was starting to cage Lark in yelling out questions and looking for information. In her belly, Lark could feel anxiety rise through her.

' Please get away!" Lark started crying, she'd never been so scared in her life. Not only was Lark not adopted, they absolutely had the wrong person. Commander Jane Shepard would never have given birth to a crippled child.

' Please let me through!" Lark cried hysterically.

Lark lost her footing and felt herself fall. Her head bounced against the asphalt and there was instant pain in her chest which notified her some ribs have been broken. That was the last thing Lark felt before it went completely dark.

Robert and Rebecca were notified that Lark had been taken by ambulance to the hospital after falling and suffering broken ribs and a concussion. They raced over and were now waiting to see her.

' So what do we tell her?" Robert broke the tension in the waiting soon.

' I have no idea Rob and I know Lark is going to hate us.' Rebecca broke into tears.

' Shh honey' Robert hugged her. ' Lark won't hate us.'

The doctor came out and advised Lark was still unconscious but was going to wake up soon .

Lark woke up in her hospital bed. ' Hmmm?" Her head was pounding and she really had no idea where she was.

' Oh honey we were so worried.' Rebecca was so relieved, her and Robert were right at her side.  
' Where am I?" Lark asked groggily.

' The hospital baby, you had an accident.' Robert answered carefully.

'Oh right' Lark suddenly remembered the news reporters and the TV cameras. She was just too tired to ask. Robert and Rebecca talked for a little bit longer and left. Lark didn't ask about what the TV reporters were asking her. For tonight, it was going to remain a secret.

Lark wakes up in the morning, in time for the unappetizing breakfast. This morning its a hardboiled egg and dry toast with some pitiful looking orange juice. Lark didn't have any appetite so the food was left uneaten.

"Am I adopted?" Lark asks as soon as Robert and Rebecca walk into her hospital room.

Robert and Rebecca look at each other and both sigh. This was going to be the most difficult conversation of their life. One that they hoped never came up. It wasn't like they weren't going to tell Lark, but just so easy to coward .

Rebecca took Lark's hand lovingly.

' Yes you are baby but we love you very much' Rebecca hugged Lark. Robert stood back as he was speechless at the moment.

Lark started crying, too stunned to talk.

" Jane Shepard is your biological mother. We wanted you to have a normal upbringing and keep you safe.' Robert had practiced this line over and over when Lark was growing up.

Lark just laid in bed, too stunned to talk at the moment. Robert and Rebecca stayed with her all day making sure she knew about their unconditional love.


	3. Chapter 2: Numb

**Chapter 2 :** Numb

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**  
**Become so tired so much more aware**  
**I'm becoming this all I want to do**  
**Is be more like me and be less like you**

* * *

Jane walked through the front door after a very long day at the office and one very long battle with traffic. The house was different, there was almost like a tension in the air. Jane couldn't place where the feeling was coming from.

' Kaidan?" Jane called as she took off her coat.

Jane blinked and walked into the kitchen to take a look at the mail. Kaidan was sitting at the kitchen table, a bottle of beer sat opened next to his arm.

' Hi Honey' She walked over to give him a kiss but Kaidan pushed her away.

" What's wrong?" Jane asked, she was hurt and confused.

" When were you going to tell me?" Kaidan yelled.

" Tell you what?" Jane asked confused.

" About the baby you had 16 years old that you seemed to have never have mentioned.' Kaidan was so angry and sarcastic.

" What? How'd you?" Jane paused shocked.

' It's all over the goddamn news, thanks for embarrassing me.' Kaidan stormed out.

Jane stood there for a moment shocked, almost feeling like she'd been slapped across the face. She shook out her daze and turned on the TV on. That newborn was now a 16 year old mini version of Jane. There was barely any trace of Joker her genetics as much as Jane could see. The news reporters had been flashing her school picture. Jane sat there stunned for hours watching everything and waiting for Kaidan, who never did appear.

Jeff ' Joker' Moreau was in a bar when the news hit the television screens and flashed everywheres. Suddenly the bar was in rumbles about how the god damn legend had kept a secret from the entire public. Jeff had been there passing the time with some flight school instructors including Steve Cortez, having a beer and enjoying each others company.

' You knew her pretty well Joker, did you know?" Cortez was prying for information and Joker played it stupid.

' No, I had no idea, I'm just as shocked as everyone is.' Joker played it off as he kept watch of the television screen just like everyone else in the bar.

The rest of the week was a blur for Jeff, as he could not stop thinking about it. It also didn't help that the story was everywheres. In the malls, in all the newspapers and on all the television stations. Jeff couldn't get away from the fact that on Earth he had a daughter. It taunted his heart and kept the hurt lingering in his chest. Jane had told him after she was born and been placed with a family that Jane had guaranteed was a good family. He'd often wondered what happened to the baby girl his body had created.

Robert Taylor was so angry, he paced around his daughter's hospital room. Reporters and television crews had mobbed around the hospital parking lot and we're not going to wanted the first interview with Lark and would at nothing to get it. Lark was upset and wanted to go home so badly but couldn't. She had difficulty breathing due to the broken ribs and the doctors were keeping her for a week.

' Fuck these horrible asshole dirtbags' Robert hissed.

Rebecca and Lark gaped at him in surprise, Robert had never in his life uttered a curse word until that moment. The surprise caused Lark to cry, she never mention to cause anything happen to her parents.

' Oh Lark honey, you didn't do anything.' Rebecca hugged her.

' No no baby, we're just frustrated.' Robert took Lark's hand.

' We knew from the start Lark that your biological mother was Jane Shepard.' Rebecca started, the truth was starting to tumble out.

' 16 years old the world was a different place, and with the threat of the Reapers Jane Shepard gave you up for safety. ' Robert continued for Rebecca.

" We never told you this because we wanted to protect you and we were wrong, I'm sorry' Rebecca and Robert hugged Lark at the same time.

"Can I have some time alone?" Lark asked.

'Sure' Rebecca kissed her forehead.

"We'll go home for a bit and if you need us call okay?" Robert squeezed Lark's hand and left with Rebecca.

Lark sighed and fished a newspaper from behind her pillow and began to read. She'd taken it from one of the nurses station. Lark was curious about the media circus. She read the story and flipped through the newspaper.


End file.
